1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of delay lines, and more particularly to variable RF delay lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delay lines are used for a wide variety of signal processing applications. For example, broadband time delay circuits are used in beam-forming applications in phased array antennas. Typical fixed geometry, true time delay circuits used in phased array antennas are comprised of switched lengths of transmission line. Despite the importance of broadband delay lines in such systems, the conventional approach to designing and implementing these components suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional delay line devices often require a relatively large number of RF switches that can result in signal losses. Also, conventional time delay circuits can be limited with regard to the delay resolution that can be achieved.
RF delay lines are often formed as ordinary transmission lines coupled to a dielectric. Depending upon the structure of the transmission line, the dielectric can be arranged in different ways. For example, microstrip, stripline circuits commonly are formed on a dielectric substrate. Two important characteristics of dielectric materials are permittivity (sometimes called the relative permittivity or ∈r) and permeability (sometimes referred to as relative permeability or μr). The relative permittivity and permeability determine the propagation velocity of a signal, which is approximately inversely proportional to √{square root over (μ∈)}. The propagation velocity directly effect the electrical length of a transmission line and therefore the amount of delay introduced to signals that traverse the line.
Further, ignoring loss, the characteristic impedance of a transmission line, such as stripline or microstrip, is equal to √{square root over (Ll/Cl)} where Ll is the inductance per unit length and Cl is the capacitance per unit length. The values of Ll and Cl are generally determined by the permittivity and the permeability of the dielectric material(s) used to separate the transmission line structures as well as the physical geometry and spacing of the line structures.
For a given geometry, an increase in dielectric permittivity or permeability necessary for providing increased time delay will generally cause the characteristic impedance of the line to change. However, this is not a problem where only a fixed delay is needed, since the geometry of the transmission line can be readily designed and fabricated to achieve the proper characteristic impedance. When a variable time delay is needed, however, such techniques have traditionally been viewed as impractical because of the obvious difficulties in dynamically varying the permittivity and/or permeability of a dielectric board substrate material and/or dynamically varying transmission line geometries.
Other types of variable delay lines include implementations of lines that have used mechanical means to vary the electrical length. One such arrangement included a plurality of telescoping tubes to produce a variable length coaxial line. These devices were at one time fairly common in laboratories for tuning circuits, but they suffered from certain drawbacks. For example, they were subject to wear, difficult to control electronically, and not easily scaleable to microwave frequencies. Accordingly, the only practical solution for electronic implementations of variable delay lines has been to use conventional fixed length RF transmission lines with delay variability achieved using a series of electronically controlled switches.